Deadly Little Secrets
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: (Sequel to Dirty Little Secrets) Based on Pretty Little Liars. 5 friends lives continues to be full of drama, mystery and romance after the death of their best friend and the unknown stalker N texting them about their secrets which are not too innocent . I do not own Pretty Little Liars and Zoey 101. Just own OC characters.


**Author's note - Sequel to Dirty Little Secerts is here. Remember this is a sequel. So you might want to read the first one first to understand the whole story. If you did read the first one then enjoy. **

"Oh my god." Quinn mumbled reading the text message more than once.

"This is bad." Zoey mumbled.

A officer walked up to them.

"There's no body in there. Look you girls just go home. Tomorrow I'll call your parents." The officer gave them a look as the girls started walking away aware of people stare.

"No one believes us. This is so freaking bad!" Lola said.

"Can we stay at your place tonight?" Dana asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said. She was still shaken up over the events that happened a couple of minutes ago. Was it possible that Vince and Callie was still out there? Were they the ones that texted the girls?

**Line Break**

The next morning the girls woke up and started to go downstairs to see their parents all sitting at Zoey's parents living room. Lola's mom Karen, Quinn's dad Troy, Dana's dad Byron and his girlfriend Jade,and Zoey's parents Tori and Seth.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"We need to talk to you girls." Karen said.

"Did the police call? I swear to god,I'm not lying!" Zoey said.

The parents remained silent.

"Callie Roberts and Vince Blake did try to kill Zoey. They also no doubt killed Nicole." Lola said.

"The story does not make any sense. You girls are all over the news and people are already calling you ''The Four Little Liars"." Tori said giving the girls mostly Zoey a dirty look.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES? Vince and Callie killed our best friend and the police are not doing shit." Zoey yelled out angry.

Everyone went silent clearly shocked about Zoey's outrage.

"Look we think it would be best if you guys went to therapy." Quinn's dad Troy said.

"Therapy." Lola said. She's only been to therapy once and it ended with her storming out angrily.

"It's going to be good for you girls. I mean your old best friend is dead and I think you girls have some unresolved feelings about it." Jade said.

Dana rolled her eyes as Byron agreed with Jade.

"I don't wanna go to therapy. Not after last time. Can we go to school today? I rather be there then here." Lola admitted.

"No school today for you guys. We think it will be best if you girls stayed home today and go to school tomorrow. Right now reporters are all over the house and school." Tori said.

"Reporters?" Quinn asked.

"Yup." Seth said.

The girls glance at eachother. This was getting insane.

**Line Break**

"I can't believe we are moving back here." May Collins said sitting in the front seat with her mom. After three long great fun years in England, May and her mother Julia are moving back to California.

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't miss the California sun?" Julia asked her daughter.

"I'll be lying if I tell you I did." May told her mother harshly as she pushed back her long blond hair.

"Don't mind her mom, she's just mad that her old best friend who dumped her is dead." May's twin Cody said sitting in the backseat. Even through they were twins, they were so different. The only thing they had the same was their brown eyes.

"Can you shut up and go lick a hotdog?" May asked annoyed. Three months ago she found out her old best friend Nicole Bristow died. It was still hard for her since they were now back in California.

"That's enough!" Julia told them.

May rolled her eyes and looked outside. Pacific Coast still looked the same. But there was police cars everywhere which was weird.

"Did someone die or something?" Cody asked.

"I don't know." Julia said driving off.

**Line Break**

The girls are in Zoey's room a hour later.

"School's gonna be hectic." Quinn mumbled sitting on the floor with Dana while Zoey and Lola are laying on Zoey's bed.

"I know. Maybe this was N's plan after all. To make us look like liars in front of the whole town." Zoey suggested.

"But someone helped you last night. Without that help you would of die." Quinn said.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious. I don't know who though." Zoey said.

Zoey's phone ringed and she looked at it. Chase.

"I have to go take this." Zoey said. She took her phone and walked out her room.

"Hey Chase." Zoey said.

"Hey. School is crazy. Everyone is talking about you and your friends." Chase said.

"Let me guess in a negative way." Zoey said.

"Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I believe you're telling the truth. Vince did not came home. Police are looking for him." Chase added.

"It's probably late now. He's probably in New York changing his identity." Zoey said.

"I don't think so. I missed you today." Chase said.

"I missed you too." Zoey said. She smiled as she then hanged up and went back to the room.

"Who was that?" Dana asked.

"Chase. He told me the police are looking for Vince." Zoey said.

"That's good right?" Quinn asked.

"I hope so." Zoey said nodding.

**Line Break**

"It feels weird being back here." May said as she sat on her bed that evening.

"Yeah. I forgot how small this place was." Julia said taking a seat on May's bed.

"Remember that time Dean Rivers came inside this place and Mickey scared him so hard?" May asked.

"Oh yes. I think that was the last time I ever laughed so hard." Julia said a grin on her face. Mickey was May's cat and Dean Rivers hated cats with a passion. Mickey was May's friend and only friend after Nicole ditched her to hang out with four other girls. May cried herself to sleep and started drinking alot. She was so depressed that her mom bought her a cat. Mickey bought her so much joy she because happier and stopped drinking. She was sad when Mickey passed away last summer.

"Are you going to be okay going back to P.C.A?" Julia asked her daughter concern all over her face.

"Yeah. I mean things changed." May said.

"Nicole is not here with us anymore. Are you okay with that?" Julia asked.

"Mom, I do not want to talk about this anymore. She's dead. She's dead. I don't care." May said harshly.

Julia gave her a sad smile as she walked out the room.

May sat up straight on her bed. She did not want to hear about Nicole honestly.

Her phone beeped and May took it out of her pocket.

A new text. May clicked it.

"Welcome back to California May. We missed you. But remember I know all your secerts. Especially the one about you and Nicole -N

This had got to be some freaking joke. She's not even back for a whole day but she's already getting mysterious texts. N stands for Nicole? Probably her friends are doing this? But how could they know about her secert that she did? Maybe Nicole told them?

**Line Break**

"The police are looking for you guys." Ana said onto the phone late at night in her room.

"I can't be lying for long. " Ana said.

"Listen to me Callie! Just go! Stay away from here. Someone is out to get you and Vince and I do not think it's the girls." Ana said. As Ana continue her conversation, little did she notice she was being watched by N.

**Auther's note- Did you enjoy? Thoughts about May? **


End file.
